Valley of Wheat
The Valley of Wheat was the largest known "sanctuary" on the server. The wheat covered almost every block of grass around the area, spanning over one thousand blocks from end to end in places. In addition, the Valley also contains many Ancient Egyptian style structures such as large pyramids, pillars and sphinxes, built using sandstone and netherrack. History The Valley of Wheat was built by Jaang, a player who did not really interact with other players, who was the sole builder of the entire sanctuary. He spent his entire time on 2b2t building and expanding the Valley in both of his phases from 2011-2012 and late 2013-2014. He let players take food from the valley but never allowed them to build in it. During a trip through the Nether, Jaang was attacked by another player but was saved by Offtopia, who was one of the only players that Jaang interacted with. Offtopia would give him gifts and would protect the Valley of Wheat, killing anyone if they did not replant the wheat. Offtopia also invited other known players like xcc2, passie05, zxcwbz1, and others, who helped replant and remove any small griefings, such as lavacasts and TNT craters. Offtopia would continue to defend the Valley, with "tooth and nail" according to Fit, up until the Rusher invasion. The Valley of Wheat is one of the most respected builds on the server by almost all the oldfags. Even the notorious Popbob respected the Valley of Wheat as he did not grief it (despite killing Jaang). However, several players have griefed the valley. One of the most notorious griefs on the Valley of Wheat before the Rusher War was commited by an oldfag known as IMBJER. IMBJER was already a notorious griefer, making it his duty to grief every single building he found. When he griefed the valley he became one of the most hated players on the server at the time, increasing his notoriety further. The Valley was eventually restored by xcc2, Offtopia, and others. However, the griefs following IMBJER's grief caused Jaang to leave. Eventually, xcc2 and others left in early 2016, leaving Offtopia as the last, somewhat of a guardian. Despite these events, many other nonaligned players contributed to restoring the valley several times. The Rusher War During the events of the Rusher War, the Valley of Wheat was griefed a once again by the Resistance, some Team Rusher members, and independent Rusher newfags. The griefing of the valley was a major event of the Rusher War as it escalated the Veteran frustration against the Rushers and pissed off several oldfags. The reason for the grief was because the Resistance wanted to become infamous and wanted to be on the Veteran kill list. During the war and after, the valley was restored by Team Aurora, and several other nonpartisan players. Present Day Today, the Valley of Wheat is severely griefed due to people with 11/11 dupe items. Most of the original structures and wheat has been destroyed or covered with lavacasts and withers. There are still small spots of wheat remaining and some structures still perfectly intact but only on the outskirts of the valley. However, some people still return to the Valley of Wheat to repair portions of the damage. It is more griefed than ever as the days go on. Category:Places Category:Griefed Category:Places Griefed Category:Areas Category:Ancient